Outdoor luminaires have begun to be pressed into service as power and mounting platforms for a variety of electronic sensor and data processing systems. The sensors used in these systems can be one or more from a wide variety including, but not limited to, cameras, microphones, environmental gas sensors, accelerometers, gyroscopes, antennas, and many others.
It may be advantageous to utilize the aerial mounted position of a luminaire (e.g., roadway luminaire) as a platform for positioning and powering sensor and processing systems. As a part of doing this, the collection of acoustic signals via the use of one or more microphones as key sensors can be employed in such systems.